Toilet systems for disposal of human waste of conventional construction use an excessive amount of water. It is estimated that a typical family uses as much as 36,000 gallons of water per year solely for flushing toilets. The annual use of water for toilet purposes of 100,000 families would total 3,600,000,000 gallons. The use of such a large quantity of water for toilet purposes creates a shortage of water for other purposes, for example, agricultural and industrial purposes and constitutes a tremendous problem with respect to disposal by existing methods. Discharging such volumes of waste into the sea or on land through filter beds, cesspools and the like has caused much concern since large volumes of effluent create both ecological and health hazards. Additionally, the cost of disposal is high. It is, accordingly, the purpose of this invention to provide a toilet system which can be flushed with a minimum volume of water not only to save the water, but to reduce the volume of waste which must be disposed of.